<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Встретиться снова by Aloniana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591887">Встретиться снова</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloniana/pseuds/Aloniana'>Aloniana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canonical Character Death, Happy Ending, M/M, Twincest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:40:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloniana/pseuds/Aloniana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Все, что осталось Неро - это сны и память. Потому от чужого счастья только тяжелее.<br/>Но что, если Вергилий все же найдет выход?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Nero/V (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Встретиться снова</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ви такой худой и хрупкий... Но на самом деле в этом теле спрятана огромная сила, а под мягкой кожей - литые мышцы. Он вообще весь состоит из контрастов. Белый и черный, плавность и резкость, недоступность и поразительная сексуальность. Хотя, пожалуй, последнее не совсем контрастное. И не совсем правда. Потому что сейчас Неро нежно, но крепко держит в своих руках это великолепие, и ни на какую недоступность нет даже намека. </p><p>Да что уж там, даже больше - мягкие пальцы перебирают короткие волосы, а легкий, глубокий смех ласкает слух. Неро боготворит этого человека, выцеловывает тщательно каждый миллиметр, и все до одного поцелуя - признания. Признания, которые было бы стыдно произносить вслух. Потому что слишком глупые, слишком детские, слишком неважные. Потому что такой, как Ви, достоин лучшего. И тем не менее, он выбрал именно Неро. И Неро благодарен за это, Неро нежен, Неро готов на что угодно, лишь бы это никогда не заканчивалось. Лишь бы...</p><p>Внезапно кожа под губами и пальцами начинает стремительно покрываться трещинами и осыпаться, а внутри все резко сковывает страх, ужас, потому что нет, только не снова. Неро прижимает крепко, пытается буквально вплавить легкое тельце в себя, жмурится, надеясь, что это все показалось, что сейчас, вот сейчас все вернется на место, сейчас все уляжется, он залечит все раны, вернет телу силу...</p><p>- Спасибо, Неро.</p><p>А Неро не хочет слышать это, нет, не говори, не договаривай, не давай этому всему закончиться, не надо, это жестоко, слишком жестоко.</p><p>Но Ви глух. Ви слеп.</p><p>- Спасибо тебе за все.</p><p>Тело в руках рассыпается, будто вода стекает сквозь пальцы, и сколько не лови - не поймаешь, не соберешь заново. </p><p>Потому что этого ничего нет.</p><p>Ви больше нет.</p><p>Вырвавшись из мерзких лап кошмара, Неро, часто дыша, сжимается на кровати, прижимает к себе колени, пытаясь унять боль в груди. Голова сползает с мокрой от слез подушки, но это остается незамеченным. Невозможно заметить хоть что-то, когда твое сердце - осколки, а каждый удар - все новые и новые порезы. </p><p>Почему? Почему он все еще страдает? Откуда столько боли? Ведь все говорят, что время лечит. И оно действительно лечит - смерть Кредо вспоминать все еще неприятно, но не так, как когда-то. С Ви тоже будет так когда-нибудь, но так хочется, чтобы это случилось как можно скорее. И вместе с тем - никогда. Потому что тогда, скорее всего, ему перестанут снится кошмары. Сны. Да, их финал всегда одинаков, но с ними Неро вспоминает, что значит быть счастливым. Да, те мгновения, когда все хорошо, делают его счастливыми. Это всего лишь сны. Нет даже никакой гарантии, что чувства были ответными, потому что в реальности ничего из этого не было. Точнее, не было бо́льшей части. А так Неро может представить, что что-то все же было. Что все не настолько дерьмово. </p><p>Кто-то может сказать, что это нездоро́во. Представлять, что тебя любил умерший человек. Более того, часть твоего собственного <em>отца</em>. </p><p>Но дело в том, что Неро не видит в Вергилии Ви. Совсем. Точнее, усиленно игнорирует все сходства. Иначе осколки, оставшиеся от сердца, рассыпятся окончательно, пойдут по венам и артериям, и Неро в итоге просто умрет в луже собственной крови, поблескивающей от стеклянной крошки. Или ледяной? Во что там превратилось его сердце?</p><p>И причина будет проста. Вергилий любит Данте. Как бы дико это не было. Казалось бы, как такое может быть? Но как-то есть. Неро видел. Он живет в агентстве с тех самых пор, как его новообретенные безумные родственнички сиганули в Ад. Перед другими оправдывался, мол, должен же кто-то следить тут за всем, пока хозяина нет. А то с Леди, Триш и Моррисона станется все тут растащить. Перед собой - что это чтобы не расстраивать Кирие своей вечно постной мордой и не пугать криками среди ночи (а Нико тоже возилась в Фортуне, так что выбора особо не было). </p><p>После возвращения - что за этими двумя нужен глаз да глаз, чтобы они друг друга не грохнули. Конечно, никто в это не верил, но уж лучше пусть думают, что он просто хочет побыть с семьей, чем...</p><p>Сам себе он все еще врал, что это ради Кирие. </p><p>Именно поэтому однажды, придя с прогулки до магазина, Неро увидел, как Данте самозабвенно трахает Вергилия. И, судя по звукам, которые они издавали, обоим все очень даже нравилось. На с грохотом захлопнувшуюся входную дверь, видимо, они даже не обратили внимание. </p><p>Либо после этого момента они перестали скрываться, либо Неро просто стал замечать больше, но теперь наравне со спорами, перепалками, драками (ни с того ни с сего уходили из агентства и возвращались потрепанные, в крови и пыли, но довольные) и молчаливым мирным сосуществованием было и другое. Мимолетные ласковые улыбки и прикосновения, поцелуи украдкой, теплые взгляды. Иногда Данте и вовсе мог просто улечься на колени Вергилия и заставить себе читать. Что все чаще стало заканчиваться не очередной возней, похожей на мини-драку (разносить холл никто не хочет), а спокойным послушанием. </p><p>Неро медленно умирал внутри от зависти. Но, видимо, еще и страдал мазохизмом, ибо даже не собирался уезжать. А иногда специально смотрел. Пытался найти знакомые черты Ви, хоть так выскребсти из себя эту любовь. </p><p>Находил. Любовь так и не ушла. Перестал. </p><p>Слезы уже высохли, и Неро вздыхает глубоко, привычно берет себя в руки. Отправляется в ванную, смывает следы ночного позора. И спускается вниз, потому что уснуть не сможет. Проверял.</p><p>Конечно же, там уже сидит Вергилий, за столом Данте, в свете лампы. Снова с какой-то книгой. И где он только их находит? Не могут ведь они все быть из запасов Данте. Вряд ли тот вообще хоть когда-то занимался такой глупостью, как коллекционирование и хранение книг. </p><p>Вообще, иногда кажется, что Вергилий в принципе не спит. Можно спуститься сюда в любое время и наткнуться на него. Но это обманчивое впечатление. Как минимум потому, что периодически по ночам можно услышать их с Данте возню в соседней спальне. </p><p>- Доброе утро, Неро, - как всегда, не оборачиваясь, приветствует Вергилий. Неро бурчит что-то невнятное в ответ и только собирается отправиться на кухню, как его останавливает все тот же голос: - Хорошо, что ты уже встал. У меня есть к тебе вопрос. И предложение.</p><p>Вот это звучит угрожающе. Они не то чтобы много разговаривают. Просто неловко перекидываются какими-то дежурными фразами, и все. Точнее, Неро неловко, а вот что там творится в голове отца, наверное, не знает даже он сам, что уж там говорить о простых смертных... Или, если точнее, простых глупцов. </p><p>Выдохнуть. Собраться. Обернуться. И неожиданно наткнуться на внимательный взгляд холодных глаз, который виден даже в утренней полутьме. По спине тут же проходится неприятная дрожь.</p><p>- Ты бы хотел снова встретиться с Ви? </p><p>Неро давится воздухом и начинает кашлять, пытаясь в перерывах вдохнуть. Какого хрена? Почему именно этот вопрос из миллиарда других возможных? Неужели Вергилий внезапно решил отработать свои отцовские обязанности и поболтать по душам? Если так, то и время, и начало - все неудачное. </p><p>- Это не простое любопытство, - продолжает Вергилий, как только приступ показательного недоумения заканчивается. - И не от меня. Тебя спрашивает Ви. Ты хочешь его увидеть?</p><p>Неро замирает, пытаясь осознать сказанное, и уже привычно начинает злиться:</p><p>- Если это такая шутка, то она очень не смешная, - голос едва подрагивает от сдерживаемых ругательств. В ответ раздается раздражающий вздох. Из тех, что значат "вокруг меня одни идиоты".</p><p>- Это не шутка. Я могу позволить вам встретиться. Ненадолго. Может, на день.</p><p>- С чего вдруг ты решил заняться благотворительностью? Грехи замаливаешь? - возможно, Неро слегка перегибает, но для него это слишком больная тема. Сердце снова начинает биться быстрее, и где-то там поселяется маленькая надежда. Да, он хочет. Он чертовски хочет! Но это звучит слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Даже если Вергилий сможет это все устроить, где гарантия, что оно того будет стоить? Что все не станет только хуже?</p><p>- Отчасти я действительно хочу хотя бы немного искупить свою вину, - серьезно, сейчас? А не поздновато ли? - Но основная причина далеко не в этом. Ви беспокоит твое состояние.</p><p>Ну конечно. Вергилий же беспокоиться не способен.</p><p>- Ладно, - смиренно соглашается Неро. Он не может больше отпираться, не после этих слов, не с распирающим изнутри волнением. Хотя бы просто увидеть Ви еще раз - уже неплохо, верно? О большем он и мечтать не мог. - Как ты собираешься... Устроить нам встречу?</p><p>- Я снова разделю себя, - Неро тут же напрягается и собирается уже отказаться, когда Вергилий встает и, предвосхитив возражения, поясняет: - Демоническая часть будет заперта внутри. У меня нет цели подвергнуть кого-то опасности или снова стать сильнее, - щелкает выключатель, и весь зал заливается светом, заставляя на мгновение зажмуриться. А когда глаза снова открываются, взгляд падает на прислоненную к столу Ямато. Стоп, неужели Вергилий все это время просто сидел и ждал, пока Неро спустится?</p><p>Тот как раз стягивает с себя жилет, вытаскивает катану из ножен, встает в центе холла, перехватывает Ямато иначе, на время замирает, видимо, готовясь...</p><p>Образовавшуюся тишину прерывает громкий зевок и голос Данте:</p><p>- Хей, а чего это вы так ра... - он спускается по лестнице с закрытыми глазами, показательно потирая их кулаками, потому немую сцену замечает только в конце фразы, уже спустившись. Останавливается, обводит взглядом и продолжает уже почти угрожающе: - Какого черта здесь происходит? Решил позвоночник с другой стороны почесать? Так позвал бы меня, я б своим Мятежником так почесал, что мало не покажется, - странно, но он все еще называет свой меч так, хотя от былого Мятежника там уже почти ничего не осталось. </p><p>- Я собираюсь отделить Ви, чтобы позволить им с Неро поговорить, - невозмутимо отвечает Вергилий, не сдвинувшись ни на йоту, разве что голову к брату повернув. </p><p>- Ты ебанулся? - о, черт, Данте очень редко ругается <em>так</em>, только когда <em>очень</em> зол. - Хотя, знаешь, похеру. Делай, как хочешь, мне насрать, - он не уходит, но складывает руки на груди, садится на перила и смотрит показательно равнодушно. Конечно же, всем понятно, что равнодушие это напускное. </p><p>Вот на это Вергилий уже двигается: опускает Ямато, подходит к Данте, и, даже несмотря на то, что тот отстраняется, пытаясь не дать подойти слишком близко, шепчет что-то. Слишком тихо, чтобы можно было разобрать. Они смотрят друг на друга, наверное, с минуту. Лица Вергилия не видно, но Данте вмиг как-то обмякает, смегчается, и Неро отворачивается. Почему-то это выглядит слишком интимным...</p><p>- Ладно. Валяйте. Благословляю там, все дела, - несмотря на слова, даже голос уже сменился, лишился звенящей угрозы.</p><p>- Всего день, Данте, - обещает Вергилий и возвращается на свою позицию. В этот раз он не медлит, сразу вонзает в себя Ямато по самую рукоять. Лицо искажается болью, и ровно в этот самый момент слышится хлопок двери наверху. Данте, видимо, решил не присутствовать. </p><p>На самом деле, Неро бы к нему с радостью присоединился, потому что смотреть на это не то чтобы очень приятно. Вергилия окутывает какой-то черно-синий дым, тело ломает, искажает, и это даже на вид чертовски больно. Может, зря они все это затеяли? Весь шум ради какой-то жалкой прихоти...</p><p>Но отступать уже поздно. Вскоре дымка рассеивается, и посреди холла стоит уже Ви. Как ни странно, в одежде. </p><p>Хотя сначала Неро этого не замечает. Надежда, что ширилась внутри, взрывается оглушительной радостью, и он бросается вперед, заключая такое знакомое, но, оказывается, немного позабытое, хрупкое тельце в крепкие объятия. Уткнувшись носом куда-то в жилет - или плащ, или что это вообще такое, плевать - он не в состоянии сдержать тихий всхлип. Здесь, живой, все такой же...</p><p>- Привет, Неро, - сдавленно сипит до боли знакомый голос, и Неро испуганно разжимает руки и даже отстраняется. Черт, он ведь мог навредить! - Все в порядке, - тихо уверяет Ви и улыбается однобоко. А потом кивает на выход из агентства: - Идем.</p><p>Словно во сне, Неро послушно идет следом, и только когда они оказываются на улице, приходит в себя:</p><p>- Погоди, а где Ямато? И... Это правда ты? - а вдруг на самом деле это Вергилий с личиной Ви, который просто решил... Что-то. Что так будет лучше, например.</p><p>- Да, это правда я, - со смешком, но без насмешки звучит в ответ, а в изящной левой ладони появляется трость. - Пока я здесь, Ямато будет выглядеть так. </p><p>Они некоторое время идут молча, плечом к плечу. Неро, не смотря на дорогу, безотрывно разглядывает Ви - который спокойно ведет их куда-то, устремив взгляд в перед. Это... Это точно не сон? Не похоже, конечно, но и на правду мало смахивает. Хочется коснуться, проверить, настоящий ли, но Неро не решается. Да и его отвлекает кое-что другое:</p><p>- Твои татуировки... Они будто немного другие...</p><p>- А? - Ви опускает взгляд на свободную руку, присматривается и кивает. - Действительно. Демонов, что раньше были здесь, уничтожил Данте. Теперь это Вергилий. </p><p>- Кстати, как это возможно вообще? - цепляется за новую тему Неро. Ему хочется слышать этот голос еще и еще, тишина просто убивает. Удивительно, но Ви понимает, о чем вопрос:</p><p>- Видимо, за время своей короткой самоволки я настолько начал отделять себя от Вергилия, что в итоге наши личности не смогли слиться воедино. Все это время после воссоединения я существовал где-то на фоне. Будто два сознания в одном теле, где лишь одно из них - полноправный хозяин, - Ви задумчиво переводит взгляд на стремительно светлеющее небо. - Это довольно странное ощущение. Будто ты смотришь фильм от первого лица, но можешь общаться с главным героем и при этом проматывать неинтересные тебе моменты. И, знаешь, мне больно было смотреть на то, как ты страдаешь. Я надеялся, что мне всего лишь показалось, и ты не влюблен в меня. Что это всего лишь симпатия. Я не ожидал, что ты <em>настолько</em> сильно полюбил.</p><p>Слова Ви очень больно бьют в только-только начавшее затягиваться сердце.</p><p>- Так ты... Ты все знал? - голос Неро тихий, слабый. Его будто обухом по голове ударили, и всю радость как рукой сняло. Он знал. И ничего не сделал, не намекнул, не...</p><p>- Лишь догадывался, - поправляет, но легче от этого не становится. - Но особо времени выяснять не было. Да и я знал, что в любом случае умру. Так или иначе. Глупо было надеяться, что все обойдется, если я не буду показывать взаимность, верно? - на красивом лице Ви расцветает грусть. Какая-то легкая, почти светлая. Он так спокойно об этом говорит, что у Неро все внутри сжимается. Значит, даже когда из последних сил рвался к "Уризену", уже тогда знал, чем все закончится? - Нам ведь очень повезло. Я мог полностью раствориться в Вергилии, он мог остаться в Аду, Данте мог не позволить Вергилию разделиться, ничего могло не выйти - столько могло пойти не так, но вот мы здесь.</p><p>- А почему Данте так отреагировал? Я думал, теперь они доверяют друг другу, разве нет? Вергилий при мне клялся... Как он там сказал? "Гонка за силой окончена, и я больше не буду вредить людям"? - немного неуверенно пробормотал Неро, пытаясь вспомнить. Он тогда вслушивался, было как-то не до этого.</p><p>- Дело не в доверии, - качает головой Ви и, наконец, останавливается. Город потихоньку восстанавливали, но некоторые части все еще выглядели в точности так же, как и в день "вторжения". Вот это место было из таких. Раскуроченная церквушка, у которой, впрочем, каким-то образом еще сохранились кое-где стены и даже потолок. Ви проскальзывает между руин и усаживается на какой-то подозрительно чистый, учитывая обстановку, обломок. Трость прислоняется с одной стороны, ладонь хлопает по месту рядом, с другой. - Данте уже три раза терял брата. И чуть не потерял четвертый. Как бы они себя не вели все это время, что бы не делали, невозможно так просто избавиться от той боли, что они друг другу принесли. Данте боится, что Вергилий снова исчезнет. Вергилий... Вергилий боится снова потерять контроль. Над жизнью, над собой. Снова стать рабом своих слабостей. И еще много чего. Боюсь, если я продолжу рассказывать, он найдет способ нас прервать, - Ви хмыкает и прислоняется к плечу подсевшего Неро. Тот замирает, боясь сдвинуться и потревожить, боясь, что эти мгновения могут закончиться. Думать о старших не хочется совершенно, не в этом плане. Задумываться о том, что они... </p><p>- Я никогда не слышал, чтобы ты так много говорил, - замечает Неро мягко и осторожно приобнимает за талию, готовый в любой момент убрать руку, если это слишком. Но Ви не возражает, прижимается ближе. Так легко представить, что у них все хорошо, что чувства взаимны, что они будут вместе до конца времен, но реальность все равно жужжит на краю сознания. День. Всего день...</p><p>- Я молчал слишком долго, а из Вергилия собеседник довольно посредственный, - с их губ одновременно срываются смешки. - К тому же, это примерно то же самое, что говорить с самим собой. Да и... Бо́льшую часть времени я старался отстраняться от его жизни. Не хотел вмешиваться в их с Данте отношения. </p><p>- А ты... Ты тоже... Любишь Данте? - с трудом выдавливает из себя Неро и изо всех сил старается не зажмуриться, быть не настолько очевидным. Да, Ви уже все знает, но, черт, это слишком стыдно, слишком неловко и слишком больно.</p><p>- Не так, как его любит Вергилий, - не сдержившись, Неро все-таки вздрагивает, а Ви жмется еще ближе и успокаивающе кладет ладонь на бедро. - Для меня Данте - брат, самый близкий член семьи. Не больше, не меньше. Для демонической части - единственный достойный соперник и одновременно - главная слабость. И только Вергилий, целый и единый, любит Данте. Их связь отличается от человеческой, они полудемоны, они близнецы, их силы полярны и при этом похожи. Все это, собранное воедино, и сплетается в то, что люди называют любовью. Или, по крайней мере, во что-то на нее очень похожее.</p><p>Кажется, что все это время сердце Неро не бьется, и все еще молчит, испуганно ожидая продолжения, когда ладонь с бедра перемещается на щеку, заставляет обернуться, посмотреть. И так, глаза в глаза, Ви продолжает:</p><p>- Моя любовь совсем иная. Я всегда хотел, чтобы мое одиночество, наконец, закончилось, чтобы кто-то полюбил, спас, подарил хотя бы немного тепла. И все это сделал ты. Ты единственный во всем этом безумии по-настоящему заметил меня. Единственный был рядом. И единственный напомнил, какой светлой и чистой, без всей этой грязи, может быть любовь. И я полюбил в ответ. Полюбил тебя, Неро. И, думаю, это стало последним, что отделило меня от Вергилия.</p><p>Неро не может ответить. В его голове пустота, абсолютная, слова Ви никак не укладываются в голове. Они прыгают, путаются, смешиваются, разбиваются на звуки, но не хотят вставать на место. Не дают осознать. Заставляют сидеть и тупо пялится, не моргая, в эти зеленые глаза. Прекрасные, самые красивые глаза, что всегда выделялись в памяти. Ви вообще в его памяти всегда был каким-то нецелым, разрозненным, сборкой разных ярких росчерков, которые, словно пазлы, собирались во снах.</p><p>И только прикосновение губ к губам вырывает из этой прострации, возвращает в реальность, ставит все на места. Губы Ви мягкие и теплые, они просто касаются, слегка приоткрытые, это приглашение, но ни капли настойчивости. И Неро, наконец, отзывается. Касается языком, едва-едва, неуверенно пробирается дальше. И только когда чувствует ответные движения, срывается. Нет, он все еще осторожен, но уже более активен. Ви совсем легкий, перетащить его к себе на колени оказывается проще простого, и теперь приходится запрокидывать голову, тянуться вверх, но это не важно. Этот прекрасный человек, так много раз приходивший во снах, наконец-то оказывается в его руках в реальности. И вся та нежность, вся та любовь, что были похоронены под болью и отчаянием, томились там, теперь вырвались наружу, освободившиеся. Как и во снах, Ви ласково перебирает волосы Неро, пока тот, как безумный, выцеловывает каждый миллиметр кожи. Снова, как и много раз до этого. Но уже наяву. Справиться со шнуровкой - просто невозможная задача, не для Неро, но на помощь приходит Ви. Он отстраняется, развязывает узелок снизу и просто стягивает с себя жилет, тут же подставляясь под ласки, позволяя утолить жажду прикосновений. Сейчас не лето и даже не день, на улице холодно, но им плевать. Они согревают друг друга собой, своей любовью, стараясь насытиться как можно больше.</p><p>Ведь время равнодушно течет, несмотря ни на что, и оно не будет ждать двух возлюбленных, что слишком увлечены друг другом. </p><p>Неро никогда бы не предположил, что лежать на каком-то камне посреди руин может быть так хорошо. Но когда на тебе расслабленно сопит дорогой тебе человек, а сердце больше не напоминает ежа с осколками вместо иголок, что угодно покажется манной небесной.</p><p>Призрачные лапы поблескивают в прорывающихся через дырявый потолок лучах солнца, укрывая тело Ви от холода.  Да, можно было бы одеться, но Неро просто необходимо чувствовать под пальцами кожу. Живую, целую, не рассыпающуюся. <br/>Оказывается, в реальности счастье ощущается совсем по-другому. Оно не острое, не яркое, оно не вырывает чувства из груди. Оно теплое, приятное, пульсирует в такт биения двух сердец. И даже боль от скорого расставания оно делает светлее, превращая ее в легкую грусть. </p><p>- А почему всего день? - все-таки спрашивает Неро, прерывая комфортную тишину. Ви смещается под руками и лапами, кладет ладони на грудь Неро, а сверху упирается подбородком. Черные как смоль волосы падают на лицо, и просто невозможно не убрать их, не заправить за ухо, ласково мазнув пальцами по щеке.</p><p>- Это максимум, который смог выбить для нас Вергилий. Он готовился, собирал силы. Ямато отделяет демоническое от человеческого, а нам нужно было другое. Нам нужно было разделить личности, а, значит, вмешаться в силу меча, изменить, направить. Это далеко не спонтанное решение, Неро. Вергилий не хотел терять себя и свое счастье ради другого, даже собственного сына, - на губах Ви снова улыбка. Все такая же расслабленная. - Он чувствует перед тобой вину, знаешь. Он знает, каково это, остаться в полном одиночестве, и никогда не бросил бы тебя, если бы знал, что ты... Существуешь. Как минимум не убедившись, что ты в безопасности. Конечно, он врет себе, что это простая ответственность, но на самом деле он не такой бесчувственный, как хочет показаться на первый взгляд. И его тоже беспокоило, как ты угасаешь с каждым днем. Собственно, это он мне и рассказал о твоем состоянии. Интересовался, почему тебе может быть плохо и могу ли я это исправить. "Чтобы вернуть долг", конечно же.</p><p>В это сложно поверить. Чтобы Вергилий был <em>таким</em>... Но сразу вспоминается Данте. И внимательные, но ласковые взгляды украдкой. Раньше Неро утешал себя тем, что ему просто кажется. Значит, не казалось. Вергилий действительно... Что ж. К этому можно привыкнуть. По крайней мере попытаться.</p><p>- Мы будем искать способ разделить нас окончательно, - внезапно продолжает Ви, и Неро напрягается. Конечно же, это не остается незамеченным. - Так, чтобы это прошло с минимальными последствиями, конечно. В теории это не так сложно. Я уже сформированная личность, способная существовать отдельно от Вергилия. Меня всего лишь нужно отделить и поместить в другое тело. Вот тут и начинаются проблемы. Создать тело, которое способно жить довольно долго, еще и без подпитки - задача сложная и затратная. Но это не невозможно. </p><p>От этого становится совсем хорошо. Нет, конечно, Неро все еще сожалеет о том, что им придется сегодня расстаться на неопределенное время, но потом они смогут не просто встретиться вновь - они смогут остаться. Вместе. Это настолько прекрасная мысль, что хочется смеяться, целовать, танцевать... И Неро делает все, кроме последнего. Счастливо хихикает, как дурак, и, подтянув Ви повыше, покрывает лицо легкими поцелуями.</p><p>В голове столько мыслей, вопросов и тем, но ничто из этого так и не вмешивается в их идиллию. Потому что сейчас это не так важно, а потом, когда-нибудь после, у них будет еще много времени. </p><p> </p><p>Спустя еще несколько часов они, уже полностью одетые, медленно возвращаются в агентство. Небо уже раскрасилось в закатные цвета, и эта красота впервые за долгое время снова завораживает. Поразительно, но всего одна встреча с Ви оживила Неро. Вернула его настоящего.</p><p>Они останавливаются прямо перед дверью, но не заходят внутрь. Стоят, смотрят молча друг на друга. Им не нужны слова для того, чтобы попрощаться. Точнее, не так, сказать "до встречи". Их глаза и губы намного красноречивее. Прервав последний - на сегодня - поцелуй, Неро тихо шепчет:</p><p>- Я буду ждать.</p><p>А в ответ получает такое же тихое:</p><p>- Я вернусь. </p><p>Внутри их уже ждет Данте. Якобы безразличный, но все равно явно нервничающий Данте. Ви на это лишь говорит насмешливо: </p><p>- Давно не виделись, Данте. Надеюсь, не соскучился, - в ответ ему фыркают и закатывают глаза. Что ж, Неро может его понять. Ему тоже не хочется отпускать Ви, но что поделать. И он точно так же напряженно смотрит за тем, как Ви, совсем не раздумывая, одним точным движением вонзает трость себе в грудь. Неро едва не дергается к нему, но все же держит себя в руках. Черт, это тяжелее, чем он думал...</p><p>В этот раз превращение занимает меньше времени. Буквально через несколько секунд посреди холла стоит уже невозмутимый Вергилий. С голым торсом. Что ж, пожалуй, это не то, на что Неро хочет смотреть. К тому же Данте незаметно перетекает в вертикальное положение и картинно спокойно, медленно шагает к брату. Этим двоим нужно немного времени наедине, определенно.</p><p> </p><p>Несколько последующих месяцев уходит на штудирование различной оккультной литературы (так вот что за книжки читал Вергилий), эксперименты и тренировки. Как ни странно, вскоре к этим исследованиям присоединяется Данте ("а вдруг вы тут какие полезные штуки нашаманите") и Триш с Леди, которые просто и честно признались, что им скучно, ибо заказов сильно поубавилось, а тут хоть что-то интересное. Даже Нико, узнав о том, чем они занимаются, прикатила и с криками накинулась, мол, почему никто ее раньше не позвал. Оказывается, в ее отцовских записях кое-что полезное все же нашлось, и Неро действительно жалеет, что не догадался о таком очевидном источнике информации. Судя по удивленному виду Вергилия, который и читал записи (бессовестно отобрав их у Нико даже без разрешения), он вообще не помнил, что они существуют. </p><p> </p><p>Вот только по итогу это все оказывается не важно. Точнее, важно, конечно, но не для Неро. Потому что все эти ритуалы, печати, руны и прочая дребедень - удел всяких умников, и разбираться в хитросплетениях магической стороны вопроса нет никакого желания. Да и внятно объяснять никто не собирался. Даже Данте пожал плечами и сказал: "Пацан, просто смирись и смотри. Не пытайся вникнуть. В этой херне черт ногу сломит. Не знаю, как тебе, а мне переломы не нужны, они заживают долго."</p><p>Потому Неро смирился и смотрел. За тем, как место, выбранное для ритуала, обрастает всякими знаками, пентаграммами, даже свечами. Последнее оказалось скорее не для ритуала, а "потому что не все тут полу- и просто демоны и могут видеть в темноте, а электрика работать не будет", как объяснила Нико. </p><p>В день Икс было действительно очень темно, хоть глаз выколи. Особенно в доме. Даже для Неро. Потому свечи, хоть и не давали достаточно света, чтобы рассмотреть абсолютно все, но хотя бы позволяли ни обо что не споткнуться и ни во что (или кого) не врезаться. Данте держал плащ Вергилия ("Только попробуй его испачкать"), Неро - одежду, очень похожую на ту, что носил Ви, и одну из своих курток, самую теплую, на всякий случай. </p><p>Здесь собрались и все остальные. Им просто не терпелось увидеть результаты своих трудов, потому выгнать их куда-то было нереально. Неро попытался, но получил такое категоричное "нет", что сразу понял: вторая попытка может обернуться тем, что его самого вынесут отсюда. </p><p>Наконец, время наступило. </p><p>Вергилий вышел на середину огромной пентаграммы, снова в одних штанах да обуви, повернулся ко всем спиной и воткнул в себя Ямато. Впору шутить про традицию, да только шутить не хочется. Все замерли в ожидании. Как только первая капля крови упала на пол, пентаграмма тут же вспыхнула, начиная стекаться к середине. Из светящихся нитей начала собираться фигура. По ощущениям это происходило чертову вечность, но все же через какое-то время эта фигура перестала светиться, являя худое человеческое тело с белоснежными волосами. </p><p>Тело, которое сделало свой первый вдох. <br/>Неро тут же подскочил, упал на колени рядом, коснулся чистой, без тату, кожи пальцами. Это было тело Ви, без всяких сомнений. Но что насчет остального?</p><p>Глаза медленно открылись, взгляд сначала не фокусировался, мутный и будто бы бессознательный. Но медленно, мучительно медленно в нем начала проглядываться осознанность, а на губах появилась слабая, измученная улыбка.</p><p>- Привет, Неро, - голос совсем слабый, хриплый, не громче шепота, но уже этого хватило, чтобы все внутри затопило облегчение, а руки потянули вверх, накидывая куртку на плечи и обнимая.</p><p>- С возвращением, Ви, - так же тихо, полным эмоций голосом, ответил Неро.</p><p>Слезы, что текли по его щекам, теперь были слезами счастья. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>